zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Final Conformation
Part 2 of Event 2 I laid back on Blaze as we soar through the air back to Sky City. I smirked at the wind. Nothing was on my mind now, other than her of course, but I wasn't really thinking about her. My mind was blank. Out of the blue, I was sent a telepathic message. Everything slowed down. My sight was distorted and everything had a greenish coloring to it. I saw Andrea's face looking at me. "I miss you. Come get me." She spoke with a echo. "Andrea." I said to myself. "Yes?" She quickly responded. "You heard that?" I asked. "Yes. I can hear you loud and clear. Please come now. I am bored and miss you a lot. I have a feeling something bad might happen to me if I stay any longer. Just come get me now, or tomorrow." Andrea pleaded to me. "Okay. I'll come tomorrow so be ready for things." I tell her. "Be ready for what?" She ask me. "Well things that might happen over there and things that might happen when you reach Sky City." "Okay. Thank you, Tyler." She said slowly and smoothly. I wanted to go now, but my troops need me today. I must quickly go to them and settle things out. She disappeared. My sight returned to normal. All my senses were back to normal. But then my sight turned black. Everything was dark. I could see myself though. I can suddenly hear winds. And a background comes up slowly. I am atop a temple. I look down and I see a desert. I turn around and my apparent guardian is right before my eyes. "Boy, I have brought you here to see where I lurk. Study it well. You must come quickly. I foresaw a presence that you must know about. I can not inform you here. You must go to the Gerudo Desert. Deep within the Arbiters Grounds, lies a tunnel. A tunnel that leads to me. Be careful though that monsters will attack you with great force." Stallord says to me. "Sounds easy enough." I reply. "It is not. You must find the one with The Black Cat's Heart. This is a attack and a pendant. The attack takes form of a black ball. The user tosses it at the enemy and the enemy is slashed with multiple slices across the the body. The scars from the attack look like cat scars. The pendant is gives the holder the ability to use cat like reflexes. This is what stopped you from your quest from before. You gave up because you hopped that the one with these would come as for when you were spreading your old terror, that wielder wasn't found yet. I fear that Selene may be on to this person. You must quickly find them. The thing about this girl is that she is a special form of hylian. She is what we call a black fairy. A black fairy is a nightmarish hylian that can bring out the powers of darkness from within light. She is your magic on your team. She can give off large amounts of magic to who ever she is with. The real reason is that if you fall in love with her and possibly have sex, you can never be returned to the light. Selene is the opposite of a black fairy, a light fairy. She was probably trying to have sex with you so you could never be returned to the darkness. Ahem. You now have been given two missions. Find the black fairy and then find me. I will leave you this tool that might assist you." Stallord sums up. A treasure box appears and Stallord slowly fades away. "This is the last time I may speak to you until you come for me. I will not be able to help you after this." His voice echos to me. I go to the box and open it. I take out some light armor. A shoulder pad for my right shoulder. Arm gauntlets. Shin pads. Under neath it all was form of grappling hook with a demonic look to it, as was everything else in the treasure chest. The hook is called a grappler. It hangs on the back of my belt. The hook, or should I say claw has four fingers. They are shaped like claws. The chain is barbed. But it doesn't hurt me as for my gloves won't let it. It is just a claw on a chain really. I put it on my back. Suddenly my vision is restored once more. But I am already here at Sky City. "Where did you get the armor from?" Fonso says. "Stallord." I reply. "Stallord.........Stallord!!" Fonso replies. "Yes. Now where are my troops?" I ask. "Ri-ri-right this way." Fonso says as if he was a frightened little schoolgirl. He points to the direction and we head that way. I have no idea what I will do without Stallord, that was our final conformation. I must find him, but the Black Cat's Heart first. Most importantly, Andrea.